


Cecilia's Revenge

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook struggles between choosing his brother's treasure or protecting the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecilia's Revenge

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Jasper’s treasure* Midshipman James Hook thought. He smiled and approached a treasure chest in his elder brother’s cabin. *Jasper barely shares his gold with me. I almost never see gold coins at all. I’ll see coins before I shut the chest. Jasper will never know about me seeing coins.*

James opened the chest. His eyes settled on hundreds of gold coins. The corners of his mouth almost reached his eyes. James heard footsteps before he frowned. He closed the chest and faced the doorway. He gasped the minute he saw Jasper Hook with a familiar woman.

‘’Cecilia!’’

Jasper smiled. ‘’I captured your betrothed’s ship a few minutes ago, little brother.’’ He continued to hold the struggling woman’s arms behind her back. 

James glanced from the treasure chest to Cecilia. He focused on Jasper. ‘’What are you going to do to Cecilia?’’ James wondered if he wished to know the answer.

‘’I don’t know yet.’’ Jasper smiled at Cecilia. ‘’Perhaps the lady will walk the plank.’’ He heard James and Cecilia as they gasped together. Jasper shrugged. ‘’Perhaps Cecilia will remain in a cell for the rest of her life. Perhaps I’ll disfigure your betrothed and put her in a carnival tent.’’

James and Cecilia gasped another time. 

‘’Perhaps I can get rid of your hair and lips, Cecilia. James won’t wish to kiss you again,’’ Jasper said.

Cecilia still struggled after her eyes widened.

‘’I suppose you can kiss James one final time,’’ Jasper said. He still held Cecilia’s hands behind her back. He approached James. 

‘’Cecilia,’’ James said as concern filled his eyes. He viewed tears running down Cecilia’s face. There wasn’t going to be a wedding. James wrapped his arms around Cecilia and kissed her.   
He glanced at the treasure chest again. *At least I can always view gold coins.*

James turned to Cecilia. Coins were going to replace his current treasure. He released the woman he loved. His frown returned after she kissed him. James viewed Jasper departing with Cecilia. He focused on treasure another time.

Many minutes later, Jasper returned without Cecilia. His smile remained. 

‘’Is Cecilia…?’’ 

Jasper shrugged. ‘’Perhaps Cecilia is deceased. Perhaps she is still alive,’’ he said.

James and Jasper gasped the minute Cecilia’s spirit materialized in the cabin. They saw her skeletal face and tattered dress. 

‘’Are you haunting me due to letting you die, Cecilia?’’ James asked with tears in his eyes.

Cecilia’s eyes narrowed as she approached Jasper. She wrapped her hands around his throat.  
She watched while he struggled frantically.

James began to gasp another time. *My sibling forced Cecilia to walk the plank?* he thought.   
Part of him wished to save Jasper. The other part was happy about Cecilia’s revenge. 

Jasper ceased struggling before he collapsed.

James stepped back as he focused on his deceased sibling.

Cecilia kissed her betrothed. She vanished.

James began to tremble. A scowl formed on his face. He had to endure solitude now that Jasper and Cecilia were gone.

 

The End


End file.
